leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fresh Water
|} Fresh Water (Japanese: おいしいみず Delicious Water) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It is a drink that restores a Pokémon's HP. In the core series games Price / | 200| 100}} | 300 100 | 100}} | 200| 100}} |} |} It can be bought at a higher price of 1000 at Black City; 300 at Skyarrow Bridge; and 400 from the Vending Machines at the and Mt. Chimney Cable Car stations, on Alola Route 8, and on Alola Route 13. It can be bought at a cheaper price of 150 from the Vending Machines at the Team Magma Hideout, the Team Aqua Hideout, and the Game Freak Office in Heahea City. In the Generation V games, it can be sold to the on for 200. Effect Manual activation Generation I to VI When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 50 . It is consumed after use. Generation VII When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 30 . It is consumed after use. Other uses In the Kanto-based games, it can be given to a thirsty girl at the Celadon Department Store in exchange for , , or . In the Generation I games, the player can give a Fresh Water, Soda Pop, or Lemonade to one of the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. In , the player can give a Fresh Water to the thirsty guy at each of the Unova bridges, starting with Skyarrow Bridge, for a total of five bottles. In exchange, he gives the player twelve bottles of Moomoo Milk at Skyarrow Bridge. In , the player can give a Fresh Water to the on at the entrance to Haina Desert in exchange for three Adrenaline Orbs. In , the player can give a Fresh Water to a in Haina Desert to receive ten new Fresh Waters from him at the Route 13 motel. Description |Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 50 HP.}} |Restores Pokémon HP by 50.}} |A mineral water that restores HP by 50 points.}} |Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points.}} |Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points.}} |Water with a high mineral content. When consumed, it restores 50 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |Water with a high mineral content. When consumed, it restores up to 30 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |Water with high mineral content. It can be used to restore 30 HP to a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Celadon Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Mt. Moon Square Shop Goldenrod Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Lilycove Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Two Island Market Stall Celadon Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | The Under Vending Machine |- | | | Pyrite Town Vending Machine |- | | | Veilstone Department Store Vending Machines |- | | | Mt. Moon Square Shop Goldenrod Department Store Vending Machines, Pokéathlon Dome Vending Machine Pokéathlon Dome Vending Machine (50 Pts.) |- | | | , , , , , , |- | | All Gyms (from Clyde), Desert Resort | Black City (Collin) Vending Machines Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Waiter Clint or Waitress Bonita) |- | | All Gyms at which the player can earn a Badge (from Clyde), Marvelous Bridge | Skyarrow Bridge Vending Machines Join Avenue ( , ), Pokéstar Studios (possible gift after completing a movie) |- | | | Couriway Town, Kalos Power Plant |- | | | Vending Machines Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Normal Rank Contest) |- | | Paniola Town, Paniola Ranch, Hau'oli City | Vending Machines ( , , , ) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Paniola Town, Paniola Ranch, Hau'oli City, | Vending Machines ( , , , ) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Celadon Condominiums, Silph Co., | Celadon Department Store Vending Machines, Rocket Game Corner Vending Machines |} |} Artwork RG Fresh Water.png|Fresh Water artwork from Generation I In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Todd Snap was seen drinking a bottle of Fresh Water in Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo. As he was unable to drink the whole bottle, he poured the remaining water onto what he thought was a tree, but soon turned out to be a wild , causing it to attack him and requiring to calm it down. In the TCG The Fresh Water Set was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era). It was first released in the before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration by Toyste Beach. It was also released as a in both expansions, with an illustration by Megumi Mizutani. Fresh Water Set heals 20 damage from each of the player's Pokémon. Trivia * The most cost-effective HP recovery item in the core series, including special purchase prices, is the Fresh Water when purchased for 100 at the Kalos Power Plant in Pokémon X and Y, recovering 1 HP per 2 spent. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=美味之水 |zh_cmn=美味之水 |fr=Eau Fraîche Eau Fraiche |de=Tafelwasser |it=Acqua Fresca |ko=맛있는물 Masinneun Mul |pt=Água Fresca |ru=Питьевой Вода Pit'yevoy Voda |es=Agua Fresca |vi=Nước khoáng Nước tinh khiết }} See also Category:Medicine Category:Drinks Category:HP-restoring items de:Tafelwasser es:Agua fresca fr:Eau Fraîche it:Acqua Fresca ja:おいしいみず zh:美味之水（道具）